


Passing Time

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1x12 Au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: It's been done a hundred times before, but I'm suffering from writers block and wanted to try my hand at it. We've all wondered what might have happened if it had been Len the team rescued from The Pilgrim as a teenager instead of Mick. So that's exactly what happens here. Teenage Len and Sara are stuck in the cargo hold and in need of passing the time, and end up showing adult Len where he learned one of his many valuable skills.





	

Leonard Snart had seen some pretty intense things throughout his short fourteen years on earth, but today he definitely reached a new level of weird. Today was supposed to be a good day, well as good as a day can get for Leonard. Today he was being released from is six-month sentence in Juvie and of course his father couldn’t make the trip out to come and get him, so he was to be brought home by a social worker.

 

Secretly he had been hoping that his dad would forget all about his release today, and that when he arrived at the house with the social worker it would be right in the middle of Lewis trying to discipline Lisa. He had been too scared to tell any of the cops about his father’s violent habits, especially since none of them ever asked, but he could always hope that a social worker seeing it in action could be enough to get something done.

 

But that wasn’t looking like it was going to be very likely. He had gotten in the car with the social worker, not that the cops checked her credentials or anything, and that was when it all went to hell. The woman barely got a mile away from the building before she rammed the car’s gas pedal at full force and nearly drove them right off mountainside. In fact, the only reason that she didn’t was because some other car came flying down the normally deserted road and smashed right into them. Honestly Leonard had no idea how he was even still alive once the two cars collided, but he didn’t have much time to think on it before someone pulled his door off it’s hinges.

“Get out!” A voice shouted at him, it belonged to the person who had torn away the door.

Said person didn’t even give Leonard the chance to get out before he found two enormous arms wrapped around him and yanking him out of the smashed car. Len tried getting some footing, but to be honest everything around was happening in almost a blur. Once he was out of the car he saw the social worker, whom he somehow didn’t notice escape the wreck, fighting on the street with a blonde woman in white leather.

He craned his neck to try and maybe get a look at his rescuer but he barely got a glimpse at the large man’s shaved head before he found himself slung upside-down over the man’s shoulder.

“Hey!” He practically yelped but it, along with his pounding fists on the man’s back, went unnoticed as the man ran away with the blonde not far behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

All that was who knows how long ago. Leonard had no way to tell time in the metallic storage room that his “rescuers” had brought him too but he wasn’t one to be driven stir crazy by such a thing, he HAD just spent six months in Juvie after all. Anyway, some time after they left him alone with nothing more than a deck of cards and some bullshit story about them working for a secret government agency, the entire room started shaking. He had hurried to barricade himself in a corner once it became apparent that things were going to get much worse before they got better. Once the earthquake or whatever the hell it had been ended Len found himself summoning all of his willpower in order to keep down the contents of his stomach. Once the feeling passed he returned to his previous activity of sitting atop a crate and trying to figure out what was really going on here, and if his father had anything to do with it.

That was around the time they returned.

It was the same two people who rescued him, but he knew that they weren’t the only ones here on account of they had mentioned somebody named Rip when they left him, meaning there were at least three people involved in this and probably more. He got a better look at them this time; the man was tall and built with muscle while the woman was… well… kind of hot. For an older woman that is, she had to be in either her late twenties or early thirties. But it wasn’t her who intrigued him, nor was it her partner, but instead it was the girl they had with them.

 

She looked to be about the same age as him, maybe a year older. But he could tell right away that they had taken her just like they had taken him.

“Sara, this is Leonard.” The woman introduced as her partner walked right out of the room.

For a brief moment Len wondered how it was that this woman knew his name, because he sure as hell never gave it up. But he wasn’t going to ask, because he was sure that there were probably a million and one different ways that she could’ve gotten it.

“Play nice,” she added before following her partner’s path out of the room, the rather futuristic looking metallic doors swishing closed behind her.

“Wait!” Sara, apparently, cried after her and she tried to follow but the doors blocked her path. “What’s going on?” She demanded, yelling at the closed doors.

“Don’t waist your breath,” he huffed, hoping down from his perch and striding over to her. “They’re not going to answer.”

When she looked at him he almost felt bad for her, but he was a little too curious to really commit to it. She had tears in her eyes, making them shine with the fear that she was feeling. He could tell just by looking at her, that she was not like him. She was wearing a short blue dress with an expensive looking jean jacket that oddly enough had cotton sleeves. Not to mention that everything that had come out of her mouth so far had been spoken in this obnoxious whine of a voice. Now ordinarily being stuck alone with someone of the prissy brat type would do nothing other than piss Leonard off, but this one had him curious. She obviously had no record, and he would bet money that her biggest legal offence was shoplifting just for the hell of it. But the two of them have to have something in common, something or someone that somehow drew the attention of these strange people.

“What’s going on?” She asked him and her voice alone made Leonard roll his eyes at her; she had definitely never spent any time behind bars.

“I don’t know,” He told her, trying his best to remain calm and not judge her being scared like a child.

“They brought me here a few hours ago, I think, no clock.”

When he said that Sara began looking around as though she were hoping that he was wrong and she would be able to find a clock somewhere in the room. But there wasn’t one, just like there wasn’t much of anything except for locked crates and answerless questions.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on the Waverider’s bridge, the team was anxiously awaiting the next announcement of The Pilgrim’s location from Gideon. They could only hope that the AI would be able to pick up on the bounty hunter in time. It wasn’t a perfect system but so far the score was two points Waverider and zero point Pilgrim, so they would go with it. Hours passed, and during those hours a live feed of the cargo bay was displayed on a screen on the bridge at all time so that someone could monitor their two teenage guests. At first Rip had been insistent that someone be keeping an eye on the feed at all times, but after it became clear that the younger versions Sara and Leonard were content to sit in silence, Leonard playing solitaire while Sara picked at her nails, the monitoring became much more lax.

 

Currently, the adult version of Leonard was sitting comfortably in his flight chair, adjusting some setting on his gun, when Sara walked into the bridge. The two of them nodded a hello and she made her way over to the monitor, feeling that it might be a good idea to make sure things were still quiet down in the cargo bay. What she saw, to be fair, was calm. But it also had her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Are you braiding my hair?” She blurted, looking over her shoulder to Leonard as he all but dropped his screwdriver.

“Come again?” He asked, rising from his seat as Sara pointed to the screen.

Sure enough there was his younger self, kneeling behind the teenage Sara Lance with his hands gripping strands of her blonde hair as he attempted to twist it into a braid.

“I was wondering where I picked that skill up,” he murmured, Sara fairly certain that he was being sarcastic.

 

* * *

 

Down in the cargo bay, and about five minutes before their older counterparts started spying, the fifteen-year-old Sara Lance was growing very bored very quickly. Only two things were clear to her at the moment, and neither of them was very helpful. The first was that this Leonard kid knew about as much as she did about their current situation, and the other was that he wasn’t very talkative. So by now she was bored and playing with her hair when she decided to kill two minutes by braiding it, and halfway through she noticed Leonard staring.

“What?” She asked with an almost disgusted voice, “I’m bored.”

He looked at her for a minute, like he was truly thinking of some something to say to her.

“Can you… Can you teach me?” He asked, she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him and so he let out a sigh, his nervousness suddenly turning to defeat. “Look, I’ve got a baby sister at home and a mom who walked out. Kid’s already gonna be five next week, leaving her hair down everyday ain’t gonna fly much longer.” He explained, purposely leaving out any mention of his asshole of a father. He didn’t want pity from Sara, though there would really be no other words to describe the look that she gave him. Nevertheless he could deal with it, because she unwound the twists of her hair and nodded for him to come join her.

“Ok,” she began when he took a seat in front of her, “When you start you need to separate the hair into three sections…”

 

* * *

 

On the bridge the adult versions of the teenagers were still watching; Sara in confusion and Leonard in something akin to revelation. Rip had said that at the end of all this he would give their younger counterparts amnesia pills before dropping them back in their proper timelines, and now Len was inclined to believe that. He knew that just a few weeks after being released from Juvie Lisa would come creaking his door open with her thumb in her mouth and her timid eyes set on the floor. She would ask him if he could braid her hair for school the following day, and he would tell her to sit on his bed so that he could give it a shot while not worrying about rushing her out the door. Then he would be impressed with himself when she did as he asked, and is first attempt came out nearly perfect. He would think that he must have been born with a knack for the skill or something, because it would seem fairly self-explanatory to him.

 

But now that he was watching his younger self, with Sara’s own young counterpart sucking in gasps of pain as he pulled at her hair too tightly or struggled to comb out the knots he had created, Leonard knew where that skill really came from. The amnesia pill would make himself forget most of what happened here today, but not everything.

 

* * *

 

“I suppose I owe you a thank you,” Leonard said later on that night, only a few hours after their past selves had been dropped off at the Time Master orphanage. He was currently brushed up in the assassin’s doorway, the woman in question sitting cross-legged on her bed as she sharpened her knives.

“What for?” She practically scoffed as she set her current knife down and looked over her shoulder. “Making sure Mick didn’t paralyze you in the car wreck?”

Leonard smirked at the question, he had heard all about Mick driving and how he shoulder consider himself lucky that his younger self didn’t die as a result.

“No assassin,” he said, making his way into the room while she rose from her bed to meet him. “For helping me make my sister’s childhood just a little more bearable.” He clarified and she nodded.

“Well our younger selves are going to be stuck with Rip’s mother for awhile, so I’m sure that’ll leave you with plenty of time to teach me a thing or two.”

He wasn’t sure if she left the insinuation vague on purpose or not, but he had a feeling that she did.

“Who knows, maybe I’ll make a thief out of you.” He teased with a devilish smirk, one that Sara easily matched with amusement.

“Maybe,” she replied, and before Leonard could’ve said anything Gideon’s voice was chiming from the ceiling.

“Captain Hunter is requesting everyone report to the bridge,” she said and Sara and Len looked to each other.

“Time to go fight Savage at the height of his power,” Len drawled as the two of them left the room and began making their way for the bridge.

“Just remember that if we don’t we’re condemning Rip’s mother to suffer prolonged time with teenage us.” Sara teased and Leonard cringed at the thought.

“I hate Rip,” He said, “But his mother is a saint.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I made young Sara a little younger than she actually was when they picked her up, I just couldn't see 14-year-old Len as comfortable around a 19-year-old as teenage Mick was.


End file.
